Sânge
by Erry-kun
Summary: Dalam sebuah misi yang diberikan langsung dari kekaisaran Rumania—pembantaian pada penghuni istana tua di Transylvania, tempat lahirnya kegelapan dan penderitaan—Sei telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. / "Aku akan memanggilmu Kou." / AkaFuri #HydneChallenge Fantasy


**Abad ke-15, Transylvania, Rumania**—Sebuah perjalanan panjang dari keramaian terdekat, menembus gunung Bucegi yang berhutan lebat, para prajurit tidak kenal lelah itu tetap pada tekat kuat. Ada sebuah kastil megah yang cantik namun mencekam sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Sejak seabad yang lalu, mereka menyebut bangunan itu sebagai tempat lahirnya kegelapan. Istana Vlad Dracul, Vlad II, atau Vlad the Impaler, penyiksa kejam dan haus darah. Melayangkan ribuan nyawa dengan menusuk tubuhnya pelan-pelan, hidup-hidup mereka digantung, tubuh-tubuh lemah melambai, sampai menutup mata dalam penderitaan.

Seratus tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi ternyata tetap tidak cukup untuk menetralisir kengerian di tempat tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani datang ke istana itu sejak Vlad Dracul menghilang, meskipun ketakutan melanda siang dan malam. Fenomena vampir bisa menjelaskan semuanya; anak-anak yang menghilang jika keluar pada malam hari, mayat yang setelah digali kembali mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, dan anggota keluarga yang menghilang jika pagar rumah mereka tidak dipasangi bawang putih.

Jumlah korban yang semakin banyak telah memaksa Kekaisaran Rumania menyatakan perang pada bangsa vampir. Mereka makhluk kegelapan, bukan manusia. Karena itu, tidak ada yang tahu pasti sehebat apa sihir yang bisa dilakukan bangsa haus darah tersebut. Kaisar menurunkan pasukan terbaiknya, dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Pun telah diturunkan panglima perang terbaik kerajaannya; pangeran tunggal, sang putra mahkota sendiri.

Sei, demikian sang kaisar memanggil namanya.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sânge (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, contains sho-ai.**

* * *

**Sânge**

**.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

Luluh lantak. Istana tua itu dibombardir. Pepohonan di sekitar sana tumbang, bersamaan dengan kengerian. Amuk masing-masing kubu tak terbendung. Langit gelap disertai awan hitam telah membuktikan bahwa cakrawala tidak berpihak pada manusia. Semua orang tahu vampir tidak hidup di cuaca panas terik, entah mantra semacam apa yang mereka lakukan untuk memanggil awan hitam.

Pertempuran itu memakan waktu hampir seharian. Ketika matahari telah hampir bersembunyi di ufuk barat, banyak jasad telah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Namun beberapa orang masih sanggup berdiri dengan gagah berani, termasuk sang pemimpin kubu manusia. Di antara mereka, beberapa vampir masih melayang, terbang rendah penuh rasa letih dan kesakitan. Mereka memang kuat, sangat kuat, namun jumlah yang tidak banyak membuat kubu haus darah itu dipukul mundur.

Sei mendecih. Wajah dan pakaian perangnya dinodai merah darah yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Menatap jijik penuh kebencian pada bangsa vampir yang telah tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

"Mereka menyerah!" seorang prajurit berteriak, menyadarkan Sei dari lamunannya.

Normalnya keadaan seperti ini adalah waktu bagi pihak yang menang untuk mengakhiri pertumpahan darah dan menangkap prajurit kalah yang masih hidup untuk dijadikan tawanan perang. Tapi, mereka adalah vampir, Sei sudah membaca puluhan buku tentang makhluk tersebut. Kemudian dengan tenang namun lantang dia berujar, "Bunuh mereka semua," katanya. "Jangan bilang kalian lupa kenapa mereka semua ada."

Para prajurit menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Tentu saja, membiarkan Vlad Dracul dan anaknya—Vlad III, Vlad Draculea—menghilang begitu saja, entah masih hidup atau sudah membusuk, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Vampir itu tidak akan pernah mati jika tidak dibunuh. Mereka abadi, karena mereka bukan manusia."

Sei mendesis, berjalan pelan menuju istana tanpa ragu sama sekali. Selama para prajurit menghabisi sisa musuhnya yang belum menyerah, Sei akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang vampir pun yang masih bersembunyi di dalam istana—

_Syut._

—cahaya kecokelatan datang ke arahnya, berkecepatan tinggi. Untungnya Sei dapat menghindar. Asalnya dari dalam istana. Mungkin saja anak kecil, karena serangan tadi adalah sihir tingkat rendah. Sei tahu, masyarakat Rumania tahu. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi mereka cukup banyak mempelajarinya.

Mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari kecil, Sei masuk ke dalam istana tanpa rasa takut tersirat sama sekali di wajahnya. Meskipun baru saja dia selangkah masuk ke dalam, rasanya suhu sekitar berubah begitu dingin dan hampir tidak ada cahaya sama sekali di sana. Ngomong-ngomong, dia manusia pertama yang berani masuk ke dalam sana setelah sekitar seratus tahun. Sei terkekeh dengan suara kecil.

_Splash_—

_Bruk_!

Sebuah mantra belum sempat selesai diucapkan dan Sei sudah duluan menangkap biang keroknya. Mencekik vampir kecil itu ke tembok—oh, tidak—ketika cahaya lilin di sudut ruangan menerangi penglihatan Sei, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa sang pelaku sebenarnya sama sekali bukan anak kecil.

Jika vampir laki-laki itu manusia, mungkin mereka berdua seumuran. Rambutnya cokelat tanah acak-acakan, tubuhnya lemah dan jauh lebih dingin dari kebanyakan vampir yang Sei tahu. Dengan keadaan napasnya yang tercekat-cekat, vampir payah itu masih berusaha mengeluarkan sihir-sihir kecil demi melepaskannya dari cekikan itu. Meskipun sihir itu sebenarnya bahkan tidak berhasil membuat Sei merasa geli sama sekali.

Dari kedua matanya yang sebentar-sebentar terbuka, iris matanya tampak begitu mungil serupa biji semangka.

Sei memerhatikannya dalam geming. Laki-laki cokelat itu, kedua netranya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya mulai memerah tidak berdaya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti vampir yang banyak Sei lihat, yang kejam dan memandang rendah manusia. Mungkin lebih serupa tukang sihir yang bertahun-tahun tidak kunjung lulus sekolah sihir.

Melepaskan cekikannya, tubuh tidak berdaya itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Beberapa lama dia terbatuk-batuk, menormalkan jalan napasnya. Sei menunggu dia kembali menyerang, karena dia adalah musuh, tapi Sei tidak kunjung mendapatkan serangan yang ditunggunya. Dia menunduk, kemudian duduk berjongkok, memerhatikan perawakan vampir itu sekali lagi meskipun dia tidak bisa banyak menyimpulkan apapun di bawah pencahayaan minim.

Meraih rahangnya, Sei mendapati bahwa laki-laki itu tidak melawan sama sekali. Tubuhnya dingin dan sangat lemas. Jika saja dia adalah orang yang ikut bertempur di medan perang, Sei akan memakluminya. Tapi dia bahkan belum banyak mengeluarkan sihir.

Bibir pucatnya terbuka sedikit, di sanalah Sei mendapati sepasang taring runcing yang putih bersih mengilap. Suci tanpa noda darah. Ternyata memang benar bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari para vampir.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal sedikit, si cokelat membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menyatukan atensi mereka kemudian. Ketika kedua netranya menangkap dua warna merah menyala yang menantang, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Sei bergeming berpikir, menimbang-nimbang. Detik berikutnya dia berkata memecah keheningan, "Kau takut padaku ... atau takut pada manusia?"

Kedua mata si cokelat melebar sampai batas maksimal, terkejut. Lalu tatapannya menyayu setelah beberapa detik, menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh keraguan. Mendapatinya, Sei mulai berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya cukup manis memikat.

Cukup lama menunggu, tapi Sei tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Dia cukup kesal tapi entah kenapa dia tidak menuntut lebih lanjut. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam senjata, Sei meraih jemari si cokelat, meresapi dingin yang menusuk dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Ketakutanmu pada manusia membuatmu membenci kami, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, suaranya begitu datar menusuk.

Si cokelat menatap ke bawah, sembarang arah, tidak mau membuka suaranya.

"Katakan sesuatu."

Kembali menyatukan atensinya dengan si manusia bersurai merah menyala, laki-laki cokelat itu bergumam kecil melalui bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kemudian suaranya semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Sei, "—aku be-benci. Sa-sangat membenci ma-manusia sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan."

"Aku juga membenci kalian. Menculik orang-orang tidak bersalah, menghisap darah mereka dengan serakah," Sei membalas, tatapannya berkilat-kilat.

Lawan bicaranya melempar pandangan secara asal, tidak kuasa lebih lama menatap matanya, "Kami me-melakukan itu untuk bertahan hidup. Sa-sama seperti manusia yang membunuh hewan di hutan untuk makanan mereka."

Sei bergeming, merenungi sesuatu di dalam pikirnnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia bergumam dengan suara kecil, "Itu menjelaskan semuanya," katanya. "Kau seharusnya tahu tidak semua vampir seperti kau. Takut pada manusia."

"Aku ti-tidak bilang—"

"Aku tahu."

Si cokelat menelan ludahnya sendiri, gugup.

Sei menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Kou," panggilnya.

"_Kou_?"

"Nama vampirmu adalah untuk kau dan kawanan bengismu. Aku akan memanggilmu _Kou_," Sei berujar penuh kemutlakan. "Artinya _dingin_," dia mengelus punggung tangan si cokelat dengan ibu jarinya yang hangat.

Kou tidak bisa menolak, lagi pula untuk apa dia menolak. Tidak lagi memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara, dia membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti, di antara samar-samar suara adu pedang dan sihir yang terdengar di luar sana.

Sei tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk memotong jarak di antara mereka, memeluk tubuhnya yang begitu dingin ke dalam hangat yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya. Menaruh kepala Kou yang lemah di bahunya. Dengan tatapan sedikit melembut, Sei begumam, "Berapa lama kau tidak menghisap darah?"

Terkejut, Sei merasakan tubuh lemah itu sedikit tersentak. Kou tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak me-mengerti ke-kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan segalanya dengan sangat ba-baik."

Tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, Sei mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang vampir muda. "Terima kasih pujiannya," katanya. "Kau takut pada manusia, tubuhmu sangat dingin seperti orang mati, dan tenagamu hanya cukup untuk membuatmu mengeluarkan sihir-sihir payah."

"Kau sudah tahu," Kou membuat tatapannya menyayu. "Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku sekarang. Tidak berani menghisap darah membuatku menderita jika aku harus terus hidup."

Itu bagus. Itu yang seharusnya Sei lakukan, karena misi utamanya adalah memusnahkan bangsa penghisap darah tersebut sampai tidak tersisa bayi sekecil apapun. Tapi mungkin akal sehatnya sedang tidak berjalan, mungkin dia terbentur tadi siang, mungkin sihir telah menghipnotisnya masuk ke dalam kebodohan. Dengan suara bernada dingin Sei berkata tepat di telinga Kou,

"Hisap darahku."

Merasakan lagi-lagi vampir lemah itu tersentak, kali ini bahkan Sei merasakan jantung Kou berdetak begitu cepat dan kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit pun tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar, "Apa ka-kau sudah mulai gi-gila?" katanya, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi namun penuh rasa takut.

Sei terkekeh kecil, "Kau membuatku gila," jawabnya.

Kou merasakan detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat ketika mendengar jawaban laki-laki merah tersebut. Untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti, lebih kompleks dari pada sekadar rasa takut, Kou menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Wajahnya memanas, mendorong rona merah jambu tipis yang memikat.

"Ka-kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Lalu tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Menggigit permukaan leher Sei yang tidak tertutup pakaian perangnya. Menusuk kulit dengan kedua taring tajamnya, membuka akses menuju sumber kehidupannya.

Gigitan itu mengerikan, menyakitkan. Sei pernah merasakan hal yang seburuk ini ketika latihan menggunakan pedang dan dia terluka. Tapi ada sebuah kesalahan besar terselip dalam setiap momen yang dia lewati tatkala itu. Ketika Sei justru menikmati Kou yang menghisap permukaan kulitnya, menjilat sisa-sisa darah yang tersisa di sekitar luka gigitan yang dia torehkan.

Lalu dirasakannya tubuh dingin itu menghangat seiring dengan tersembuhkannya Kou dari dahaga yang menyiksanya sejak lama. Pelukan Sei padanya semakin mengerat, hatinya menghangat.

Sekian detik setelah Kou selesai menghisap darahnya, Sei berkata tepat di samping telinganya, "Setelah ini mungkin aku akan melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan."

Sei melepaskan pelukannya, menyatukan dua tatapan mereka yang sangat kontras, menangkap kebingungan besar terefleksi dari kristal bening sang vampir muda. Lalu tidak memberikan waktu bagi Kou untuk bereaksi sama sekali, Sei mencium bibirnya pelan. Meresapi sisa darahnya sendiri yang mengalir setetes dari sudut bibir si cokelat.

Sei mendeklarasikan dirinya telah kalah oleh sebuah dorongan eksentrik dan tidak jelas.

Pertempuran hari itu diakhiri dengan pulang kembalinya sang pemimpin perang dan beberapa prajuritnya ke istana kerajaan dengan menyerukan kemenangan, penuh suka cita. Sampai sang ayah mendatangi Sei dan menyatakan gelar penganugerahan pada keberhasilannya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa kejayaan pasukan Sei tidak sebersih itu, terutama soal pemimpinnya.

Ada sebuah dosa besar yang disembunyikan.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kenapa istana Vlad Dracul itu tidak dihancurkannya saja.

Pada kenyataannya, Sei telah jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir muda—

—dan membiarkannya tetap hidup di dalam istana.

* * *

_**fin**_**.**

* * *

APA INI GEJE BANGETSIHH HIKS. Maafkan Erry karena fanfiksi ini banyak banget kekurangan dan keanehannya TT_TT)

_Fanfic _ini dibuat untuk meramaikan challenge Hydne-san kategori Fantasy :) Semoga sesuai dengan kriteria dan nggak banyak kesalahan yang saya buat hheu

Karena membuat fanfiksi ini, saya jadi baca-baca dulu legenda vampir hahah :"D Rumania disebut-sebut sebagai negara asal muasal vampir. Soal Vlad II dan istananya, itu benar-benar ada. Tapi soal vampir, itu hanya sebatas cerita. Orang-orang Eropa zaman dulu belum bisa menjelaskan semua fenomena aneh dengan realitas, maka mereka menghubungkannya dengan keberadaan vampir dan Vlad III—Vlad Draculea—disebut-sebut telah menjadi vampir setelah menghilang.

_Kou_ dalam bahasa Belanda artinya _dingin_. Itu hasil ngubek gugel translet muahaha /njir/.

Maaf karena saya kebanyakan bacot. Kritik dan sarannya silakan _minna-sama_, jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review heheheh :D

_(Ini ada sedikit bonus hehehe, selamat menikmati(?))_

* * *

Hidupnya menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Sejak kecil, Kou sudah tahu bahwa eksistensinya sebagai seorang vampir tidak akan pernah membawanya pada impian dan kebahagiaan. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang seorang vampir, benci dengan kenyataan bahwa vampir harus menghisap darah manusia untuk bertahan hidup.

Manusia juga membenci bangsa vampir. Padahal vampir melakukan itu karena mereka terpaksa, meskipun tidak sedikit vampir yang serakah dalam meminum darah dan memandang rendah manusia. Mulai ketika kedua pandangannya terbuka pada kenyataan tersebut, Kou tidak bisa menemukan setitik pun kebahagiaan dan ketertarikan dalam hidupnya.

Sampai sebuah hari yang mengejutkan datang. Hari di mana dia mendeklarasikan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada seorang manusia. Manusia bersurai merah menyala yang jauh lebih menggoda dari segelas darah gadis perawan desa. Manusia yang telah membantai habis seluruh bangsanya tapi anehnya membiarkannya tetap hidup dan memberinya cairan kehidupan yang selalu dia butuhkan.

"Ng—ahh ..."

"Jangan bersuara seperti itu setiap kali menghisap darahku, Kou."

Kou melepaskan taring yang sudah tertancap itu dari tempatnya, berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa?" kedua kelopak matanya mengedip-ngedip tidak mengerti.

Menghela napas, Sei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kou tidak mengerti, tapi dia tidak terlalu penasaran. Detik berikutnya dia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya yang menghangatkan, "Ayo ke hutan, Sei! Belakangan ini aku berjalan-jalan dan menemukan air terjun yang memukau!"

"Setiap kali aku berunjung ke sini, kau selalu punya sesuatu yang baru," Sei tersenyum tipis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Kou menunjukkan tatapan sendu. "Sei hanya datang ke sini seratus hari sekali. Karena itu, aku menganggap kedatangan Sei sangat istimewa."

Menunjukkan senyum tipis berkelas yang memesona, Sei merasakan hatinya menghangat. Dengan gerakan cepat, dikecupnya dahi si lawan bicara, menyalurkan afeksi yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya, pelan-pelan.


End file.
